A Thorn of Old
Steps #The first task he sets out for you is to help him (in other words, do all the work) get trophies from three "dragons." #*Azdalin is a level 65 heroic^^^ big lizard that wanders the path in the breeding grounds in Tenebrous Tangle. He spawns when someone on this step of the quest gets to the island. #*Gylton is a level 67 heroic^^^ drake that wanders around the hoards of droags and drakes, above the gorg pit at the bottom of the Sanctum of the Scaleborn. He has a lot of hit points and spawns almost immediately after being killed. #*Lord Xyfl is a 70 heroic^^^ dragon in the Solusek Ro temple in Lavastorm. He has an AOE stun and knockback. The best way to get the trophy from him is to wait until he falls asleep. When he is asleep he will not be aggro or attackable. Right click him to pluck a scale from him. He will probably wake up angry. Remain perfectly still and do not move. If anyone in his aggro range moves he will attack them and will not go back to sleep. Wait until he falls back asleep and try to pluck a scale again if you did not get one the first time around. Alternately you can kill him to take a scale. HINT:You'll notice he's standing in between-ish two pillars. What you do is stand behind one of the pillars such that he doesn't have line of sight on you. No line of sight = can't attack you. Has worked like a charm for me and everyone I know. He'll go aggro when you try to pluck scale, but since he can't see you, he can't attack. So just pluck away at him til you get update. After you get it you can evac, or gate or just simply wait for him to go back to NPC mode (less than a minute), since he sees invis while in mob mode. *additional hint* you can walk to the balcony on top of him, scroll the camera view out, and pluck his scales that way - no need to worry about any aggro or sleeping. #Return to Fuzzmin. He gives you a Rusty Wurmslayer as a reward and tells you to go look for a weaponsmith to repair it for you. #Go to the Hidden Refuge in Tenebrous Tangle. Behind the waterfall to the east is an old man. Speak to him and ask how to repair the weapon Fuzzmin gave to you. Be very friendly and cooperative in your conversation. If you say the wrong thing the old man will grow tired of the conversation and you will have to start over. #He will give you a (level 50 artisan) recipe for an Oak-shafted Wurmslayer and send you to get a beautiful oak shaft. Oak shaft can be found in the Sanctum of the Scaleborn above where you found Gylton. Take the ramp at the south end of Gylton's room to the uppermost room. At the top of the platform above the pit there is a chest. Examine the chest to get the oak shaft. #Go to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn and craft the Re-shafted Wurmslayer. You must also have 10 rough lumbered rosewood and 5 bituminous coal, a T7 fuel, to complete the recipe. While you must be a level 50 artisan to scribe the recipe, it is a level 60 Geocraft combine. You must create a "pristine" item or you will fail and your resources will be lost. If you are lucky or skilled at crafting you can do this with lower than 300 Geocraft. #After you have repaired the shaft, return to an old man behind the waterfall in the Hidden Refuge. He will give you a (level 55 artisan) recipe for a Sharp-bladed Wurmslayer. #Go to the Palace of the Awakened to find an imbued bar of metal. It can be found in the workshop on the third floor at the end of the corridor as a harvestable chest . #Return to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn and craft the Re-bladed Wurmslayer. You must also have 15 adamantine clusters and 5 bituminous coal to complete the recipe, which is a level 63 Geocraft combine. #Return to the weaponsmith in the Hidden Refuge, he will give you a (level 60 artisan) recipe for a Formed Wurmslayer. #Next you must go to The Halls of Fate and find the Quellithulians around the cavernous pillar and steal the enchantments they possess. This is a scroll case harvestable in the north side of the room with the formless abominations needed for the Blood of the Brood quest. #Go back to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn to craft the Formed Wurmslayer. You will need 20 rough topaz & 7 mystical incense. #Return once more to the weaponsmith and he will tell you that you will need to reforge it with the blood of the dragons to unleash it's full power. #You must now kill three dragons: #*Sothis is the level 72 heroic^^^ dragon who is near the bottom of The Halls of Fate. #*Harla Dar is a level 74x4 epic dragon. It can be found by going to the bottom of The Temple of Scale and zoning into a special raid instance. #*Lord Vyemm is a level 74x4 epic dragon found at the bottom of Laboratory of Lord Vyemm raid zone. #Return one last time to the weaponsmith. He will give you a (level 65 artisan) recipe for the Blood-Imbued Wurmslayer as well as three vials of blood, one from each of the dragons. #Go back to the forge in Sanctum of the Scaleborn to craft your reward. In addition to the Formed Wurmslayer you created the last time at the forge and the three vials of blood you will need 7 mystical incense as fuel. The item is a level 70 difficult geocraft combine, but at level 65 artisan it should not be that difficult. Once you complete the combine you will complete the heritage quest. Reward *The Wurmslayer * (63,180 at 80) Notes *It is possible to have the crafting steps comissioned, provided the crafter has the recipe for that given step.